


I hope that you..

by voxnihili



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxnihili/pseuds/voxnihili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shisui learns that karma stings.</p>
<p>just a stupid, silly ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hope that you..

Shisui had found a favourite game to play.

Ever since he'd noticed that Itachi was lousy at comebacks, and terrible at insults, Shisui couldn't resist thinking of every possible way to get on Itachi's nerves just to hear another one.

He wasn't hurting Itachi, he made sure of that.

But there was nothing more funnier than watching a red faced Itachi pointing his finger at him, ready to hit him and instead utter something like “I hope that you will always be stuck at red lights.”

Truth be told, he loved that Itachi was kind hearted and unavailable of saying hurtful things, but still, he couldn't stop teasing him for it and bursting out in laughter every time Itachi tried at it.

Like he had the first time it had happened.

He had by mistake come all over Itachi's hair when they had a quickie before heading out for dinner with Itachi's family.

Itachi had been ready to wring Shisui's neck, and Shisui had been certain that Itachi would leave without him.

Especially when Itachi's finger was incriminatingly pointing Shisui in the face.

However, what Itachi had said shocked him.

“I hope you never remember a pin code again, even after you change it.”

He had laughed until Itachi had turned into the shade of a tomato, and later helped Itachi get clean.

Or that time for April's fools when he changed Itachi's toothpaste for mayonnaise.

“I hope that your clock always runs a few minutes late so that you'll never be on time.”

Or that time when Shisui had promised to take Itachi out to a fancy restaurant and they ended up at McDonalds instead.

“I hope that you will forget where you put your items so that you have to spend an eternity looking for them.”

And now, he was somewhat thinking that perhaps Itachi could be more mean and sneaky than he seemed.

“Itachi, are you sure you haven't hidden my keys?” Shisui sighed in exasperation.

Itachi played it off being aloof, nodding simply while being occupied with something else.

Shisui was losing his marbles, having spent 10 minutes already searching for his car keys.

They were having a movie night, something Shisui had been looking forward to for a whole week full of stressful work and crammed schedule. However, it wasn't a movie night without snacks and beer, and obviously Itachi hadn't noticed them on the shopping list.

He needed it.

“Itachi, can I loa-”

“No.”

Shisui shot an evil glare towards Itachi.

He was deliberately being mean.

After ages of searching, he found them at a pile of clothes he had left littering the floor.

Either Itachi put them there, or they have fallen.

However, he was practically running down the stairs so he could make it before the movie started.

He got stuck at the traffic-jam. And the grocery store.

And after having queued for ages, he was about to enter his pin-code.

However, as his finger hovered over the numbers, his mind was blank.

Nothing.

And in the end, he'd have to leave empty handed, embarrassed and cringing because of people behind him in the queue.

He cursed Itachi.

He was grateful, however, that he still had time before the movie started.

He would've had, if not every traffic light turned red when he showed up.

He was sweating. Had Itachi cursed him or something?

Once he finally reached their block, and parked the car after numerous swears, he knew he had to run up every stair for him to make it in time.

He had a minute on him before the movie started.

His beating heart definitely sank to rock bottom as he fished out his apartment keys and unlocked the door, hearing the movie playing and seeing Itachi sprawled out over the couch.

His clock told him that the movie was just about to start.

It dawned on him.

“Have you tampered with my clock?” Shishui accused, watching Itachi play innocent.

“No.”

However, as he glanced at the clock by the wall, his clock was running half an hour late.

And he learned two things.

Itachi is evil, sneaky and crap at lying.

And that fate favoured that dirty playing weasel.

 


End file.
